


Irrelevance

by Skyeec2



Series: SoXeha Week '16 [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Not a lot of violence, but I thought it better to tag it than not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 6 of 7 Sora/Xeha week





	

**Author's Note:**

> All things are edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr

The berserker was attacking Sora.

His heavy claymore impacting the ground mere inches from Sora’s body.

Sora was barely able to dodge the rage-fuelled blows.

His friends were all distracted with their own opponents and he was the only one seeing how Sora was struggling.

But he couldn’t do anything without giving himself away.

The claymore impacted the earth once again, closer than it had been before. Sora was tiring.

None of the other guardians of light noticed. Only he did.

Sora threw himself away from the berserker, putting more distance between the two.

Distance that was quickly erased by the berserker.

 Sora wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. He’d fall if someone didn’t help him.

Sora dodged another strike of the massive weapon, but was unable to land correctly.

He saw Sora fall to his knees, crumpled on the ground and unable to right himself in time.

He saw the berserker raise his weapon for the final blow.

He moved without thought, putting himself between Sora and the berserker.

He sees the berserker’s face twist even more in rage as he’s denied his prey.

He doesn’t see Sora’s reaction or anyone else’s, far too concerned with attacking the man before him.

He lures the berserker away from Sora, drawing him further and further away from the crumpled form.

He doesn’t care if this brands him as a traitor, that doesn’t matter anymore.

All that matters is that Sora is safe. All that matters in that he’s able to protect the younger.

He feels the strength of his opponent’s weapon as it clashes against his own. He does not falter. He cannot.

If he falls then the larger man will only return his attention to Sora. If he fails, then who will protect Sora?

He doesn’t care about this battle. He doesn’t care about beckoning Kingdom Hearts.

They’re unimportant to him. Completely irrelevant.

The only thing that does matter is keeping Sora safe. Making sure that Sora can continue to smile and laugh with his friends.

He’ll do anything in his power to ensure that Sora’s alright.

He meets the weapon once more, taking the forced of the jarring blow before casting a blast of firaga into the berserker’s face.

The larger man’s voice rose in a scream. The berserker flailed wildly as the flames burnt his face, stealing his sight from him.

The berserker won’t be able to do much for a while. He has time to see that Sora’s alright.

He turns and sees that another of the guardians of the light has taken notice.

This small battle must have ended without his notice. Sora’s friends realised that he and the berserker were fighting amongst themselves.

He flicked his gaze back to where the berserker had fallen. He was gone. The shadow must have taken him and retreated to the current base of operations.

He focused his gaze back on the people before him, taking stock of the injuries on their bodies.

They looked tired, but fine. They would be fine with some rest.

He didn’t really care that he had been left behind. The guardians could do whatever they wanted with him.

As long as Sora was safe he didn’t really care what happened to him.

Sora was all that mattered to him.


End file.
